


"Is that you, Lily?"

by TheFinnishAustrian



Series: The Evans-Snape Quadruplets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming back from the dead, F/M, Harry's name is not his real name, Or not so dead, Severitus, and his dad is not his real dad, have I already told to much?, ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinnishAustrian/pseuds/TheFinnishAustrian
Summary: It's just a normal morning...or is it? Is that really Lily Potter standing in the middle of the Great Hall?And what has Severus Snape got to do with everything? And who are those four students...?You know what? Read it and you'll find out! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever story! As I am sure you soon will notice English isn't my first language so I hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes that I have made while writing this. I'd be happy to correct them - so don't hesitate to inform me about them!  
> Without further ado - I hope you'll enjoy this story!

Is that you, Lily?

 

It was a normal morning for the students of Howarts School for wizardry and witchcraft. They sat spread out over the four house tables eating their breakfast to get energy for another draining day of school. 

Harry still wasn’t looking very well but in comparison to yesterday his condition had certainly improved. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him. The three of them had a long talk on the evening before and were again the best of friends. Harry’s friends believed him that he hadn’t put his name into the goblet of fire. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case with the majority of the student body. Even though they were pleased that Hogwarts had two champions they also resented the fact that Harry once again got so much attention even though he cheated himself into the tournament. The teachers discussed Harry’s participation in the tournament as well but oddly enough a certain head of house remained closemouthed throughout the whole conversation. Severus Snape had spent the entire meal silently eating his breakfast and thoughtfully staring into his coffee cup.

At that time the owls began to fly into the Great Hall carrying Daily Prophets, letters from family members and friends or big and heavy packages. One especially beautiful brown owl landed in front of Severus’ face and snapped him out of his thoughts. Quickly he took the letter that the owl was carrying and broke the seal while the brown animal was already on its way out again. During his reading of the letter Severus continuously turned paler and paler. 

“Is everything alright, Severus?”inquired the headmaster concernedly who had noticed the turmoil in his potions master.

The addressed ignored him however and moved his gaze to the massive doors of the Great Hall to stare rigidly at them as if he was waiting for something to happen every second. In that very moment the doors opened. The students quietened down as a well known red headed, and actually presumed dead, person appeared in the entrance. All the louder was the confused whispering that followed her arrival. 

The majority of the students pointed either at the woman in the door or at Harry Potter while gossiping with their friends. Once again nobody noticed the strange reactions of four people (excluded Severus Snape). That is, even more peculiar than the reactions of the other students and teachers even though at least one of those reactions could be explained.

In the meanwhile Severus Snape had stood up from his place and in doing so gained the attention of the entire student body and his fellow teachers. He slowly walked up to the figure that was now standing in the middle of the hall and whispered something in her ear. Thereupon the woman snickered and pulled his head down to give him a short kiss. Nearly all the people present in the Great Hall gasped and sat shell-shocked at their places while a technically dead Lily Potter kissed Severus Snape. 

As soon as they ended their kiss Lily let her gaze wander through the Great Hall as if she were looking for something. Nobody noticed that she paused when she looked at some people only to continue her examination of the hall.

Suddenly she shouted: “Matthew, Neal, Oliver, Patrick! Come here this instant!”

The students in the Great Hall looked around to see who was going to move. They gasped loudly as four students finally stood up while looking at each other. That was impossible, right?

As soon as the four reached Lily she gave each of them a big hug and a kiss on their cheeks at what Harry started to whine: “Mum! Not in front of all these people!”

Lily and Severus started to laugh quietly because of Harry’s response while Professor Dumbledore finally decided to rise to his feet as well. 

“You are Lily Potter?” he asked unbelievingly. 

“Actually it is Lily Evans-Snape but known as Lily Potter, yes.”

After that there was a dead silence in the hall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and questioned: “May I also ask why you have summoned four students but addressed them with wrong names?”

“Those are their real names, Albus” answered Severus this time.

“I think you can trust me to know the names of four of my students.” Albus said slightly offended. “Those are Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Sebastian Grey from Slytherin, Alexander Roche from Ravenclaw and Clinton Allister from Hufflepuff.” 

“That’s how they are known here, that’s true.” Lily said while turning to the four youths “Boys, could you please introduce yourselves?” 

Harry smirked, turned around to face the student body, bowed and said: “Harry Potter, nice to meet you all. I think we’re already acquainted?”

The population of the Great Hall broke out into laughter and some students shouted affirmatives back in Harry’s direction.

Lily however looked reproachfully at her son and said: “Real names, Harry, real names.”

“Oh” the addressed boy answered, acting embarrassed “Sorry”

By then the Ravenclaw student had taken a step forward and announced: “So…to put it quite simply…you all know me as Alexander Roche although my actual name is Oliver Evans-Snape.”

The Great Hall once again was filled with whispers.

After him the Slytherin stepped in front of his classmates and said in a monotonic voice: “I am known here as Sebastian Grey, but my name is actually Neal Evans-Snape. Thank you for your attention.”

The other three boys broke out laughing as soon as they heard his tone of voice and Harry clapped him on the shoulder: “You should become an actor, Neal! Even though a drama queen would probably be more realistic…” 

The Slytherin student just laughed and punched his shoulder in a friendly way that appeared quite brotherly to the watching students and teachers while the other two youths nodded approvingly. 

Eventually Harry sighed and took once again one step forward. He used the same monotonic voice as Neal before him but had a grin on his face as he said: “As I am sure you all know me I’ll keep this simple: You know me as Harry Potter, but my real name is Matthew Evans-Snape.”

At that Sebastian or Neal grinned. “You wouldn’t be a bad actor yourself, Matt, or what do you think?”

Ronald Weasley probably would have already asked his best mate what exactly was going on if he hadn’t fainted upon hearing Harry’s real name. 

Harry’s only response was to whisper to his apparent third brother Clinton: 

“He could at least be happy that I’m not Voldemort’s son.” 

The Hufflepuff smirked and nodded before he too took a step forward. “I’m Patrick Evans-Snape, although I’m known here as Clinton Allister.”

After those four introductions, or re-introductions as some might call them, the Great Hall was once again filled with silence as everyone stared at the six people, who were standing in the middle of the hall, of which at least one should be dead.


	2. FanArt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> First of all thank you for all your comments and kudos!  
> Sadly I have to disappoint those who thought that this would be a new chapter (and I'm really sorry for that)  
> Instead I've done a little bit of fanart for this story and thought you might enjoy it.  
> I'm actually contemplating continuing this story but don't really know what to write about...so if you have a couple of   
> ideas please comment them!  
> Thank you!

[](https://imgur.com/XpT0fVa)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this story, found mistakes, have tips how I can improve my writing or just want to say something...leave me a comment! :)


End file.
